


A World Without You

by xbleeple



Series: Bad Things Happen 2019 [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Nikola and Helen are faced with the reality of not having eternity together.





	A World Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



> This is for my Bad Things Happen bingo card.
> 
> The prompt was Gunshot Wound asked by DownToTheSea.
> 
> Check out my progress on tumblr!

When she hears the gun go off Helen's stomach bottoms out and she breaks into a sprint, running across the warehouse they were in. She rounds the corner to the open loading area just in time to watch Nikola crumple at the knees. The sound that rips from her throat is terrifying and she doesn't hesitate as she lifts her own pistol and empties an entire magazine into those that had cornered the ex-vampire. She easily exchanges the empty one for another full one, continuing on the same path before the gun falls from her fingers as she runs over to Nikola and drops to her knees next to him. 

The grey suit he'd put on that morning was staining dark red around the wound to his shoulder and he had a dazed look on his face that was getting progressively whiter. She shucks the leather jacket she had been wearing and pulls off her long sleeve shirt, balling it up before pressing it to his shoulder. He hisses in pain and finally looks over at her.

"I forgot that these are actually supposed to hurt," He whispers. His eyes were starting to get glassy and that added on to her worry. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to figure out how to fix him and they were going to annoy the hell out of each other for centuries to come. He wasn't supposed to get injured, let alone shot. He should be making lewd comments about the fact that she was sitting over him in jeans and a bra and instead all she can see are his eyes searching back and forth along the ceiling, probably trying to figure out some poignant last words. She can hear footsteps behind her, most likely Henry and Kate running over to help, but with the amount of blood soaking the shirt in her hands she's not confident that he'd make it back to the Sanctuary.

"Nikola..." Helen whispers softly, her fingers curling to press the cloth tighter.

"At least...I don't have to...worry about...living in a wor...ld without...you," He manages to choke out, the corner of his mouth lifting in the barest smile. She opens her mouth to respond but doesn't get the chance as they're immediately enveloped in a flash of bright light before appearing in what looked to be a high tech, well thought out infirmary. She's pulled away from Nikola as strangers pick him up and put him onto a gurney, the blood soaked shirt falling to the ground with a sickening splat. She turns around to yell at who ever had a hold on her arm and a chill runs down her spine when she sees Ashley's blue eyes staring back at her.

"Ashley..." She breathes, staring at what was supposed to be her dead daughter in wonder.

"Let them take him," The blonde tells her, before she feels a searing pain in her neck and the world goes dark. 

When she comes to she’s sitting in a chair in the Sanctuary's infirmary with Nikola was laid out on the bed next to her, an IV drip going into the back of his hand and a large bandage wrapped around his shoulder. She blinks heavily as she looks around and rubs a hand along her neck. She finds a sore spot and stands up, the clipboard in her lap clattering to the floor. Looking in the mirror in the corner of the room she finds the mark of a hypodermic needle injection.

_Ashley_ , She thinks as she looks at the floor. She had seen Ashley. 

Helen picks up the clipboard and is surprised to see her own hand writing on the chart. But it wasn’t the form they normally used. Putting it on the bed she looks Nikola over. He was in a hospital gown and the sight amused her slightly. His gunshot wound was cleaned up and sutured closed. The IV was giving him the appropriate fluids and antibiotics. There was a note on the chart that said he’d been given some pain medication only a couple of hours before. She trails her fingers up the inside of his arm, the light touch waking him up. She smiles back at him as he blinks open heavy eyes before giving her a dopey grin. She curls her fingers around his and lifts his hand to her lips. She presses a kiss to his palm and holds it to her cheek.

"I very much have to worry about potentially living in a world without you..." She whispers. He strokes his thumb along her cheek and his brow furrows slightly as he looks at her, as if he was studying her for the first time. His hand leaves her cheek and slips back down to thread his fingers with hers. He squeezes as tight as he can before brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

"We'll get this figured out."

"God I hope so."

Now that Nikola was back in her life the prospect of facing the future without him, without any of her friends, without her daughter, seemed darker than Helen ever thought it would.


End file.
